


Verminated: How Dwayne Lafontant Got A Twitter Account

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Over the Hedge (2006)
Genre: Anime, Gen, INSPIRATIONAL, Powerful, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: The origin story everyone has pondered. Why does the Verminator have a Twitter? Finally, it all comes together now. (Follow @LafontantDwayne to see who he verminates next!)
Kudos: 4





	Verminated: How Dwayne Lafontant Got A Twitter Account

He escaped with his life. 

Dwayne was able to outrun a caged life. All thanks to the distracting help of Gladys Sharp who was able to use her raw Karen energy to take down the officers who tazed, pepper sprayed, and tackled her; She still had the energy to scream at them and handle all the throws they could barely muster.

As the chaotic mess continued on with the police having to be trying to take care of the tough as nails woman, Dwayne made his escape. He outran the officers and was able to go far. His hands may have been cuffed but his legs were his true secret weapons when it came to using his bare hands and feet when dealing with animals. He was lucky that his one leg was doing fine despite being bitten by that dog as he jumped over a fence he used to escape.

He ran far off and away from any human and animal contact. He ran in the forest. He ran through a river. He went up and over hills and mountains. He continued to escape the fate of being sent to jail. He refused to back down. His long running came to an end as he felt himself grow tired and was able to find a shelter of sorts. 

An abandoned warehouse that was near a city teeming with life. Cars were outside of the building with them rusting from rain and some being broken; probably by rebellious teens and vandals. It was better than a suburb that’s for sure. With his feet getting sore he had no choice but to try to get rest. Maybe the place could be his new home?

Inside of the warehouse was barely anything. Whatever was stabled and screwed onto the concrete flooring was removed. Empty and lonely; it ironically was the new life for Dwayne. He had no equipment. No traps by his side. His car was gone and ruined. It was all gone. Nothing. He was a shell inside of an even bigger one. All that was there was some tables and chairs with a couple of lockers nearby them, a mattress that probably belonged to a homeless person, and a phone plugged into the wall and sitting on its stand on the floor. 

From afar was a whole bunch of filled gas canisters on one corner. It was enough to fill four trucks with the canisters. Dwayne found it very peculiar on why someone would have this much gasoline. One idea came to mind. It was something he remembered in his youth as he watched his dad handle the material for something he knew was close by. He walked over to the other door that was nearby the neatly organized canisters and opened the metal door. He stuck his head out and peered over to what just might be his lucky day. A generator. That’s what the gas canisters were for. He walked out of the door and went over to the red prized machine. 

He checked everything. The wires were fine. The machine looked brand new with not a single inch of rust on it. It seemed like it was recently added here. The generator was empty. Dry as bone and waiting to be fueled to activate. Dwayne grinned as he was ready to give the machine what it wanted in exchange for hopefully power to the warehouse. He went back in, grabbed a full canister, and came back and started to pour it into the machine. He filled it up until it was close to over pouring. He sealed up both the machine and canister to prevent the smell of gasoline from further stinging his nose. It was hard to try to quickly do all of this to prevent inhaling dangerous fumes when your hands were cuffed together. 

With a flick of a button the energy roared to life. It all sounded like a choir of angels to Dwayne. It was working just as well as he thought. The hopefulness that the Verminator had in his heart and mind was still there. He walked back in and found that next to the door was a switch. Dwayne took another flick and with his magic touch the lights on the ceiling shined brightly. The sunlight illuminated area was now covered by the uncovered fluorescent lights. The Verminator shouted in victory with his handcuffed hands up in the air to celebrate.

His reward was getting to rest on a chair while knowing everything was in his favour. On the table was a couple of packets of butter. It looked old, but the content inside was fresh. Sealed away from being turned into soury butter. With the butter he could free himself from the metal chain that almost carried him into a life of imprisonment. He tore open a packet and squeezed out the butter. Rubbing his hands together and on his wrists with his fingers. He tried to pull his hand away from the cuffs. It was painful but it had to be done. It wasn’t another. Another packet of butter was used. The same technique. Again it seemed the cuffs were starting to be his downfall. 

Another packet. Another try. This time it was giving Dwayne the somewhat upper hand. The hand was starting to feel like it was close to escape the clutches of the cuffs. He used every force and strength to pry his hand off of this contraption. Another packet was used. He was sure this was going to be the one. He groaned and kept pulling to get out of these cuffs. The butter was working with his hand almost free. He did one pull with his energy as he felt ready to be free from it. 

PLOP

It came out and his sore buttery hand was now out of the blasted cuffs. He felt relieved that it worked. Dwayne thought that something like this would only exist in some animated comedy film. He grabbed the one cuff and began to pull his hand off of the other. Twisting and turning to loosen and free his hand until the similar ‘plop’ was heard again.

The handcuffs fell to the floor with his hands being so buttery but sore. It was worth it though. No cutoff of blood circulation or nothing to injure him more in the following days. It was worth the pain and the greasy feeling. Thankfully there were a bunch of napkins next to the packets. He grabbed a handful and wiped off the butter between his fingers and all over his hands and wrists. He got himself up and walked over to a trashcan near the lockers. 

He threw the butter covered paper away in the empty bin and looked at all of the lockers. Every single one of them had no locks. Obviously they were taken. Either before or during this place's abandonment. He opened up and looked in to see nothing. Not even a hanger. Just empty lockers for him to put whatever he wanted in.

He was all alone. Only the phone to keep him company. He couldn’t find a job because he knew the law would still be after him. They would catch him right on the spot if they knew he was working at some pizza place or some other dead end job. Dwayne Lafontant was no longer the Verminator. His days of verminating were over. All he can do is call to order pizza and wings and noodles, sleep in a crusty mattress, and do nothing but jog and find some rocks to use as weights to keep his muscle power up. 

The Verminator was gone...at least...until one day, the Verminator returned…

\--14 Years Later--

The world has changed. For the greater good or for vile evil? It was up to your vision to see if the city was trash or a golden place. Everything changed; from phones to cars to now flying drones doing deliveries. The times were changing. There were no signs of hoverboards or self lacing shoes so it was a boring future already. At least that was what Dwayne had thought.

With him wearing a cap and overcoat and sunglasses to keep his identity a secret he moved around in the town. He barely had money but it helped him be at ease. Being in a warehouse with a phone and gas canisters can drive a man crazy. The only good thing about the city was some of the locations. The parks were nice and the people seemed good enough to feed the animals. There was no such thing as a pest.

Actually, there was. When Dwayne always entered the city there was always a special kind of group he would see. One that made his nose wrinkle and breath through his teeth in second hand embarrassment; a face of disgust was also one that he usually did. Cringey people that seeked attention. The city had their share of getting to see stupid people doing stupid things. Eating ice cream out of their cases, dressing up as heroes and being total douchebags, and even acting so awful as they make others uncomfortable for clout. 

Dwayne hated them every time he saw them.

The Verminator was just wanting to relax in the middle of the mall with an ice cream in a cone while sitting on a bench by his lonesome. He was able to scrounge up enough cents to buy one. Might as well be his treat for the day. A vanilla swirl that looked just as good as back then. Never could go wrong with a swirling treat after a long day of walking and exploring. 

He licked it one while trying to be sure to eat it up before the melting process could begin. It was going all fine...until the same cringey group showed up. Walking down was a type of horrible scum. A toxic waste that walked with the whitest shoes and clothing than ever. ‘Supreme’ they call it. It looks so basic and simple; It wasn’t as cool as his orange outfit he was wearing under his long overcoat. These creatures were the worst of the worst. They were called Douchetubers. 

Youtube content creators that acted rich, looked rich, and talked rich to mindless children that knew no better. It was like a disease. Once you get it, it spreads and slowly we would have more and more creators like them. Dwayne could only look on in disgust. He would rather just eat his ice cream in peace. Besides he couldn’t do anything about it even if he wanted to.

He only looked on and saw them sticking their tongues out and acting so crude and disregarding the laws. It was just stomach turning just hearing their whiny voices. How could kids listen to this and actually enjoy it? They were recording themselves with their selfie stick and the phone being hooked on the top of it. Catching all of their good sides; or so they claimed that is.

They walked along while laughing so richly and douchey that everyone who walked past them felt the sense of being uncomfortable. Dwayne looked over as they were itching close to him. He could smell the expensive body spray on them. It was stronger than any animal musk. It was enough to make an ordinary russian man’s eyes water from how rancid it was.

They stopped over by a store that sold nothing but cheap weird stuff. Like a Spencer’s but not as adult themed. Instantly they found their first target. A woman having a white shirt with some weird game everyone used to talk about was on the front. Something about an alien destroying all of humanity. Dwayne thought it was a cool shirt. To the Douchetubers it was stupid and pathetic to wear a shirt like that.

They stopped her and were determined to make content that was as trash as possible to all of the kid viewers of theirs. The woman was stopped while she had a cage by her side. Looked like it was big enough to fit a bear cub in it. Why a store like that would sell something like this is beyond any reason. The Douchetubers weren’t interested in the cage for they were more interested in getting the girl to say their Youtube channel.

Dwayne felt bile coming out of his throat from just how low filth these guys were. Thankfully it went down before he could puke on the floor and cause a scene. The help of the ice cream got rid of the foul taste; however it didn’t help his anger that slowly grew. 

The more he looked, the more he was getting his anger higher and higher. They kept bullying her, being dicks to her, and just had no care for human emotion. These three were more vermin than the actual vermin themselves. He couldn’t be like the others who just walk away and have their heads down. He had to do something. He couldn’t let this innocent civilian suffer by these creatures. He had to do something.

Dwayne had enough of seeing this. It was time to finally end it.

He got himself up and walked over to the three Douchetubers that kept harassing her. When he got close the three looked over at the guy who looked ridiculous and ‘wack’. They just laughed at his outfit. Dwayne had no care whatsoever what he looked like so laughter didn’t phase him.

“Listen gentleman, I want you guys to stop picking on the nice lady here and move along.” Dwayne said to the three guys as they stopped their humorous rich laughter.

“Pfft. Ever heard of content? Cause we need some of it hard ass.” The rich kid said while sounding different than his ‘kid friendly rich dude’ voice; they were adults yet acted like children.

The Verminator was getting fed up with how these guys were just giggling and not caring for anything. “Content or not, this cringy behavior has got to stop.”

“Yeah?” One of the trio spoke up. “How about you get your raggedy ass back to the dumpster behind the mall. Think that is a fair deal big boy?” 

Dwayne’s one hand started to clutch into a fist. “Last. Warning. Leave now or-” 

“Man you are one goofy motherfucker. Got nothing to stop us with pal.” The third ‘cool’ member went up and flicked his finger to flick off the cap and make it fall behind Dwayne. 

That was the setting point. The line was crossed. No more will anyone ever be this toxic in this city. Not on his watch. He had to step in with full force. He had to do what he did best. Verminate the vermin. He brought the ice cream cone to his mouth and bit on the wafer cone just so his hands could remove the coat and free him from a life of hiding. He needed to do what he did best, and the coat was blocking his energy.

He letted the coat drop on the floor and his hand grabbed the cone out of his mouth. The orange shirt and pants with the white shirt underneath being exposed was something the trio never thought of seeing. To them, it was ugly as sin. To Dwayne, it was his costume of being a heroic guy.

“Get outta here before you break your back old guy-” Dwayne quickly grabbed the selfie stick out of the hands of the Douchetuber. “HEY! GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF-” he was met with a harsh throw of the cold ice cream hitting his face.

“I guess you gotta cool down there.” Dwayne said as he took off his sunglasses and threw them to the side.

“AHH! DUDE THE ICE CREAM IS IN MY BRAIN! FUCKING BRAIN FREEZE!” The Douchetuber ran while holding his hands to his face from the freezing pain he was suffering from. He didn’t get far though as he tripped over on a ‘wet floor’ sign and laid on the spilled soda in shame and still in pain.

The other two went from staring at their friend to now back at this orange wearing guy. Dwayne pulled out his regular glasses from his pocket and put them on. His glasses lens flared as he tilted his head slightly forward with a smile showing on his face. Finally. He got an opponent to verminate after so many years. This day was getting better and better.

“J-just give me the phone back and-”

“Your wish is my command.” His arm lunged forward with the stick in hand. With a press of a button the phone that was attached to the clamp was ejected out and flung forward right on the nose of the one who wanted his phone back.

“GAH MY FACE!” The phone fell on the floor with a crack. “AH MY PHONE!” He held onto his nose while sounding as awkward as before. “MY PARENTS ARE GONNA GROUND ME.” From the stress of getting his precious face hurt, his phone being cracked, and the thought of being in serious trouble, the second Douchetuber collapsed on the floor as he fainted while covering his broken bloody nose.

The third standing Douchetuber was now ready to be the Verminator’s last victim. He was scared, but he didn’t want to go down without a fight. He raised his fists in the air and was in a boxing fighter stance. 

“Back off dude. I-I know how to box! I fought big champions and won and totally didn’t pay them off to win!”

Dwayne didn’t fear him. He was ready to do the throwdown of the century with this guy until something caught his attention. An equipment he was all too familiar with. The cage that the woman was holding by the handle. His confidence started to boost higher than any firework.

“Excuse me ma’am, I need to borrow this.” Dwayne grabs the cage and with quick hands opens it.

The Douchetuber just looked on as the Verminator was doing his thing. “Hey man. Common, this is supposed to be a match, dude!”

“Oh I know.” Dwayne made another grin. A grin that showed he was ready to end it. “I just think you would prefer to do a CAGED MATCH!” In one quick motion Dwayne raised the cage up above his head and bringed it down onto the Douchetuber. 

He didn’t have the time to react to what Dwayne did. One second he had his fists up and ready to brawl and the next his upper body was in a cage and his arms were down and stuck in the cage. The Douchetuber struggled to get out; moving up and down and struggling to get out of the cage with every single soy fiber in his veins.

He tried to run but in the process of trying to turn around he slipped on the ice cream on the floor and fell hard on his back with the cage emitting a loud metal clunk. He groaned in humiliation and was feeling every single millisecond of it. Dwayne clapped his hands together and rubbed them. The excitement he had was just overwhelming. To finally be throwing out these garbage human beings and getting to verminate them after so long; he felt blinded almost just from looking down and seeing the cool as ice outfit was still on him and being free and out in the public.

Dwayne looked back at the woman who was just shocked seeing someone taking care of these horrible people. “I’m sorry about the cage ma’am. I can try to get one for you.”

“N-no you’re good. Just-” She looked over to the wounded and embarrassed trio. “Just you saved my life. I could have been cringing for years on end.”

“Same here.” A man said who was walking over to Dwayne and the woman. 

“Me too.” Another woman said as a crowd started to form around Dwayne. 

He was met with others talking about having to be spared a fate worse than death to now the sounds of clapping and thunderous cheering. He did it. He was able to do what others could not. They stopped the cringe from spreading more. Granted he didn’t get the whole Patient Zero of cringe but regardless he still stopped some terrible people from continuing their path of debauchery.

It was warming his heart to feel the praise again. He couldn’t help but crack a smile. A welcoming smile that made him feel great to accomplish his goal and stopping vermin. He felt his chest beating like drums from a marching band in a football field; He felt incredible to feel this rally basking him.

He waved and still had that smile as his pearly whites were showing. He just felt good. To bring back the Verminator style to him and get the praise he missed ever so much. Of course by bring back the Verminator, it meant not everyone would be pleased of his presence. 

Two officers in blue stood by the crowd and had their arms crossed and looked ready to chase or tackle or do anything to bring down this wanted criminal. 

Dyawne looked them in the eyes and saw his luck had run out. It was his fault for pushing it while he fought the Douchetubers, but he couldn’t just let an innocent bystander suffer. He knew he couldn’t run. He couldn’t go back into hiding again. He didn’t want his life to be on the run. Dwayne just sighed as he knew giving in was the best solution that stood before him.

“Alrighty boys.” Dwayne said as he raised his arms up and had his hands pointed down. “Go ahead and cuff me. I ain’t going anywhere.”

“Good. Because you are going to see the chief whether you want to go along with us or not.” The one officer went forward and started to put on the cuffs. It was the eerie feeling that made Dwayne shiver. He escaped the cuffs before but now he was stuck with them for until he was going to be in prison. 

As he was being taken away many people were yelling at the cops and telling him he did nothing wrong. That he fought the true evil that plagued onto this once great and heavenly city. Dwayne could feel a tear starting to form to know people were defending him for his honest actions. He didn’t want to cry yet; he still had the chief to meet before he could shed a tear to the fellow city that was going to soon go down because of the cringe and toxic people that ‘owned’ it.

\--In An Interrogation Room--

It was ironic being arrested during this time and day. 14 years ago he found the warehouse and stayed hidden in May and now he was arrested and facing jail time; the month he was captured in was also May. It was cruel humor at its finest.

“I gotta admit Mr. Lafontant, you really were good at hiding.” The cliche chief was seated next to the captured Dwayne as he had a cigarette in his mouth and sporting a ginger stache and hair with his jacket covering the chair and having a shirt and tie on. “It was until you stopped three Douchetubers from making havoc in our mall.”

Dwayne felt like an idiot; a prideful moron that only did what was right. “I couldn’t let them go. I guess I just got fed up with it.” 

The chief took the white stick out of his mouth and puffed out the cancerous smoke while dashing the cigarette in the tray to distinguish the burning tobacco. “Oh believe me I know. I can feel your pain having to deal with people like them. They are going to jail though for disturbing the peace.”

Dwayne was glad to hear that. He was going to prison, but at least he was able to give the city a glimmer of hope and justice before he could leave. “Well...I am ready to head down to jail. Go ahead and send your boys here. I surrender and will cooperate like I did with the mall.”

He was ready for the boys in blue to come in and pick him up and take him out; to send him away from the city and into a gray wall with cell bars. He was ready to see nothing but prisoner orange as his outfit instead of the Verminator orange he grew a liking to since his time with Vermtech. He was ready to be arrested for his crimes.

What he predicted wasn’t coming true. No cops were called in and no action was made. The only movement was just the chief who put his hand on the table and stood up from the chair. Was he going to be the one to personally escort Dwayne into the slammer all for just sick kicks or to get an award out of it?

“Actually, I have a deal for you. One that I will hope you will take.” 

Dwayne was interested in what was going to happen. A plea bargain perhaps. “What’s on the table here? You need some vermin out of your prison?”

“A vermin problem yes, but not in prison.” The chief had a folder with his other hand. One that was closed tightly by a firm grip. He lifted up his hand to let the folder be shown in full glory to Dwayne’s sight. 

The chief slammed the folder down with it facing the ‘Classified’ label in front of Dwayne. The chief placed his hand on the folder while his eyes met with the criminal. He warned that the contents inside of this unique folder were disturbing. Their toughest detectives in homicide couldn’t dare stomach what was inside of it. 

He opened the folder and pictures were shown to be inside of it. What Dwayne saw made his stomach turn in agony. Pictures of the vilest cringey people that were on display. One was flipping the bird at the eldery. Another was a group having to dress up like weird tall anthropomorphic animals with the caption ‘OwO’ above their heads.

Every single picture that was moved and shown made Dwayne feel like his ice cream was going to come out of him. Bad takes of gaming and movies and anything. Horrible people doing worse things to others. Every picture screamed toxicity. Negativity around in the frames. It was just disturbing to say the least. Like a horrific car crash. You want to look away but yet it was just so weird how chaotic it all looked. Every picture was chaotic evil however.

“This was taken from a cesspool of a place that we never thought to look into.” The chief said as he started to close the folder to shield him and Dwayne’s eyes from the terror in those pictures.

“Was it from California?” Dwayne heard of that state being just as evil as any other. Thankfully Texas was safe and pure as it should be.

“Worse Mr. Lafontant…” The chief turned his head and body to the Verminator. “These came from Twitter.”

Twitter. A name that Dwayne had heard about. He overhead it from some cringy Fortnite kids that were taking their hateful talk on the app. Dwayne never thought of checking it. He didn’t have a computer or laptop for one thing but he didn’t want to ask anyone what it was in case he would have talked to an off-duty cop or he would make himself look like a simpleton.

The chief continued on. “Twitter as of lately has become a danger to society. Everyone is turning into braindead monsters that care for no human being. Not caring about facts and logic. Only for Twitter fame and clout...that’s all they care for.”

“Well, with my job I never looked into being the popular guy. Just an honest hardworking fellow.”

“Exactly Mr. Lafontant. It used to be like that back then. Now the place has gotten too out of control. Innocent lives suffer or turn into those vile beings when they go to Twitter.” The chief looked pale just by saying it. The look on his face made Dwayne realize it was the truth. Everything in that Twitter was full of monstrous people. Probably worse than the three Douchetubers he had fought.

Dwayne adjusted his glasses a bit while looking up at the sick looking man that was supposed to be tough as nails. “So what is this deal all about?”

The chief looked at Dwayne as if he was begging internally for the Verminator to do the deal. “I want you to help us- no...help out the whole world by ridding these people.”

It wasn’t just a big task. This was a challenge. Taking on all of Twitter. Dwayne could just imagine billions of people using the site and app. There could be millions of bad, cringey, and toxic people that want to ruin everyone’s day and the lives of other poor unfortunate souls. It was a huge deal that could get him targeted by the toxicity side of Twitter.

The chief felt it was too big of an ask for someone like him. A guy that only exterminates vermin and wild animals. It seemed impossible for Dwayne to do this job. He was ready for the answer to be said out loud. The one the chief was ready to hear. A big fat truthfully honest answer that was a-

“Yeah.” Dwayne said without a twitch. The chief looked at his eyes to know if he was just goofing off or he was really serious with doing this dangerous task. The chief asked again with Dwayne saying the same answer. “Yeah. I will do it.”

The chief made a soft smile; An award winning smile to add. He felt like his day was growing to be lucky. Not only was he able to have someone take care of the Twitter problem but also was having to get a deal made. The first in his line of field. It meant he was the coolest cop in all of the city now. He shall be the one to get the chocolate sprinkle doughnuts first. 

“Alright then. We will give you access to a Twitter account. We also will give you access to everything you owned. Except the Depelter Turbo, that was scrapped and dismantled.”

“So...I can have my whole gear back?” Dwayne felt the giddy feeling coming up and his lips forming a smile. It felt weird to hear he was getting his stuff back. Every single item he used for all the vermin was now going back in his hands and he was going to use them for the greater good again.

“Yep. You can use them to exterminate all of those bad cringy people on Twitter. I’ll get the paperwork to get you out of here and bring your van back to you.” The chief went over to the door and opened it. He stopped and took one last look at Dwayne. “Just glad you took the deal. Beats prison.”

“Oh I never took the deal to escape prison.” The chief stopped before he could set one foot out the door.

“Then why did you take it?” The chief asked as Dwayne was ready to give the answer.

“People need to wake up to a world without others being a-holes to other people. To wake up in a world where you can make a joke without getting canceled. A world where everyone accepted others opinions without going into a flamewar. I want to fight to bring the good back into not just social media, but to the real world. If toxic, negative, and cringy people were ruling the world we would all be doomed. I would stop at nothing to bring down these vermin. No matter if it is some influencer, some random Korean pop band, or even the president himself...I will do everything in my single strain of DNA to stop them from spreading and ruining the society that I once knew. I will stop at nothing to bring down anyone that would be a threat to our great nation. I accepted the deal to save lives from bad takes, not to escape from being in a wall of cell bars.”

Dwayne started to get himself up from the chair. “Also I want you to know I am no exterminator. I don’t exterminate vermin.” He adjusted his glasses again with only one finger to push against his nose. “I verminate them.”

He said the four words with pride and hope escaping his lungs. 

“I am the Verminator.”


End file.
